The present invention is directed to an easy, convenient and space-saving hand-held computer keyboard.
People are born with highly dextrous hands, and the dexterity comes from keen fingers. Among the fingers, the most useful are the thumbs and the first fingers, especially when used together. Owing to the improvement of processors and memory, the function of computer is progressing rapidly at present. However, it is not sufficient for users to input data with the traditional keyboard because of its unfriendly ergonomics. The traditional computer keyboard, which is similar to the typewriter keyboard, makes the thumb useless and takes up more tabletop space than a hand-held computer keyboard.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a hand-held computer keyboard, which is composed of two separated keyboards. On each keyboard, there is a display light and a clamping apparatus to fix the keyboard to a suitable surface. On the stage, there is a stick-like handle with five regions where you can click different buttons to key in specific functions. Above all, the invention of the hand-held computer keyboard can help users to utilize their thumbs and the other four fingers more efficiently, and it can avoid taking up a lot of space on a tabletop, compared with the traditional keyboard.